Bedroom secrets exposed
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Jen misses her morning meeting and Gibb's isn't at work, Its 10.30 and still no sign of them Ziva and Tony are sent to find out where they are and why they arn't at work. Really funny. Jibbs! of course hehe


My sister writes alot of fics for live journal and I promised to co write a story with her about Criminal Intent if she would co write with me for NCIS I have had this idea in my head for ages but I couldn't figure out how to get where I wanted to so we combined our ideas. We both have really different writing styles and it took us awhile to blend the two together. We couldn't agree if we should inculde what went on in the bedroom or not so we agreeded that for this story we would leave it out but for the next one we will inculde it.

Hope you enjoy, and remember to review

**Disclaimer**-- Not ours we can wish though!

_**XxXx**_

**Bedroom secrets exposed.**

**NCIS Bullpen 1030, Monday morning**

"Zee-vah its after 10 now" Tony whined to his partner

Ziva rolled her eyes and reached for something to throw at him but then his words really hit her her head shot up and she looked at Tony "After 10?" She asked him

"Yes Ziva thats what I just said" Tony told her turning in his chair to roll his eyes at McGee

Ziva stood up and was about to go up to Jen's office when Cynthina stepped of the lift looking very nervous and out of place Ziva saw her and smiled at her.

Cynthina hurried over "Have any of you heard from the Director?" She asked worried

Tony shot Ziva a look as if to say 'I told you so' Ziva shot him one back clearly telling him to shut up.

"We haven't Cynthina is everything ok?" Ziva asked her

Cynthina shook her head "She missed her first meeting of the morning I have tried her cell and her home but I can't get hold of her" She told Ziva now near tears

Ziva had never been good with crying women and shot Tony a look clearly telling him to help. He came out from behind his desk and offered her his seat which she accepted gratefully McGee then quickly placed a box of tissues in front of her.

"Probie I want you to..."Tony started saying but McGee cut in "Tracing Gibb's and the Directors cellphones now Tony and..they are either turned off or out of range" McGee told him.

Tony looked at Ziva and she nodded "Where do you think we should start?" She asked Tony

He grinned at her like a young child on christmas eve "At Gibb's house then the Directors" He told her

She rolled her eyes but agreeded "Probie you stay here with Cynthina and keep on trying to get a trace" Tony called out as he and Ziva hurried over to the lift.

**Jen's house Tony/Ziva**

Tony and Ziva entered Jen's house and found it dark and no sign of life they exchanged puzzled looks with each other and were about to call McGee to tell him that their two bosses didn't seem to be at either house as they had just came from Gibb's when they heard a sudden scream from their boss NCIS Director Jenny Shepard they both pulled out their guns then headed up the stairs where to find out where the scream had come from. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw what at first glance to Tony looked like a struggle so he hurried along towards the door at the end of the hallway Ziva took more time to look and saw that what apeared to be a struggle was acutuly various pieces of Jen and Gibb's clothing clothes that covered the hallway carpet and smiled to herself for she knew had a pretty good idea why they were both not at work that morning.

"Tony" She called out softly to him wanting to stop him from embarssing not only himself and her but also Gibb's and Jen he wouldn't listen to her though instead sushing her and motioning for her to cover him as he got ready to kick down the door where he was sure the screams had come from.

"1, 2, 3" He said quietly to Ziva then kicked the door open and was both were frozen in place by what they saw.

Jen had screamed when the door had been kicked in but now that she realised who it was she was pissed.

Gibb's was standing up with his gun trained on the Ziva and Tony

"Ziva, Tony why the fuck are you to standing in my bedroom?" She demanded angrily from the bed.

Gibb's was standing beside the bed with his gun trained on the doorway where Tony and Ziva were standing with their guns drawn.

He didn't give Ziva or Tony time to answer for he was only all to aware of the lack of clothing both him and his lover had on.

"Downstairs into the study now!" He yelled at the two agents. Who were only to happy to hurry out of the room and leave Jen and Gibb's to get dressed.

**The Study**

Tony grinned at Ziva as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"You know what this means?" He questioned her

She shot him a look "Tony we just broke into the Director of NCIS's house you broke down her bedroom door and we just saw her and Gibb's naked doing something I never want to do again myself after seeing them and you want to talk about what this means?!" She said hearing her voice raise into almost hysteria but she was just about hysterical right now this was a feeling she had only felt once before and it scared it just as much this time as it had last time.

Tony was about to respond but Jen and Gibb's entered the study and Jen gave them both stares that made Ziva and Tony shrink back into their chairs like naughty school children.

"So i'll ask you two again, Why did you two break my bedroom door down with your weapons drawn?" She asked in a cold voice that Ziva knew meant trouble for everyone in the room.

Gibb's didn't talk he just glared at the two Agents.Tony tried to stammer out a reply to Jen's question but he wasn't sucessful. Ziva who had had a feeling about what they were going to find behind the door decided to put her partner and everyone else in the room inculding her out of their misery answered "Ahhh see when Gibb's didn't come in we were worried then when Cynthina came down and asked if we knew where you where because you had missed your first meeting of the day and she hadn't heard anything from you and your phone was off we had McGee try and track your phones but they couldn't get a trace on them... " Ziva stopped talking when she noticed the look Jen was shooting Gibb's.

_When Jen heard her say they tried to get Abby and McGee to trace their phones she sent a look to her lover, 'I told you they would try' she told him silently with her eyes he nodded shortly at her and turned back to look at the nervous Tony and Ziva._

Both sets of eyes were starring back at Ziva now both demanding an explaintion

_Damm you Tony if you had just listened to me we both could have been out of the house and on the way back by now she thought to herself._

so she continued with her explaination "When we couldn't get a trace we were worried and it was decided that Tony and I would go and check Gibb's house and then your house Jen" She said quickly looking at Jen then wishing she hadn't she may have been trained by Mossad to kill but right now nothing scared her more than Jenny.

Tony opened his mouth to try and apoligse but Gibb's wouldn't let him.

"Do not speak Dinozzo, Do not even think. Kicking the door down, pulling your weapon on the Director of NCIS and your boss first thing on a monday morning does that sound like a good move to you?!" Gibb's yelled.

Tony once again started to apoligse but he was cut off once again by Gibb's "Are you trying to get yourself shot or would you rather I fire both you and Officer David right now" He shouted

When neither answered he yelled again "Well?"

"No we don't want to get fired Boss" They both answered "We thought the Director was in trouble when we heard her screaming" Tony said _Thinking to himself all this yelling and all the painful headslaps that were going to be coming his way for the next few weeks were going to be worth it after all the amount that people around the office were betting about Gibb's and the Director sleeping together was well over 300 now._

Gibb's glared at both of them as did Jen.

"Both of you are going back to the office and you are both going to say that you found Jen sick with the flu and that I am looking after her." Gibb's instructed them both.

Ziva and Tony both nodded and turned to leave the study but Jen called out to them "Tony if I hear anything about anyone collecting on a certain pool about Jethro and myself and do not worry I will hear about it if it happens then you will find yourself not only out of a job you will also find yourself missing something that not only you will miss but also Ziva"

**Back at NCIS**

Tony and Ziva entered the lift and Tony turned to look at Ziva "Do you think she was being serious?" He asked Ziva worriedly

She couldn't hide her smile "Tony I wouldn't want to find out" She told him simply and stepped out into the bullpen

Abby was sitting at in Gibb's desk saw them first and threw paperclips at McGee to get his attention when he looked up at her she motioned towards Ziva and Tony. McGee rolled his eyes knowing if he didn't ask Abby was just going to bug him constantly untill he did.

"Did you find them?" He asked Tony and Ziva

Ziva answered him "Turns out Jen has the flu and Gibb's is looking after her they should be in tomorrow"

McGee wasn't buying it and neither was Abby "Nothing more you want to tell us?" Abby asked standing in the middle of the bullpen with her hands on her hips

Tony was so tempted to tell them but one look from Ziva shut him up "No Ab's nothing I had better go and tell Cynthina" He said standing up and walking up the stairs.

Abby stared after him then turned to Ziva "There is something you arn't saying isn't there" She said

"Abby honestly nothing to report" Ziva told her

"No mummy and daddy moments?" Abby pressed

"Abby why are you even thinking about the parents doing that" McGee asked her shocked

She grinned at him "That is something I will never tell you Tim" She told him before walking back to her lab

**Jen's house**

She turned to her lover "Do you think they will say anything?" She asked him after they had heard her front door close after Ziva and Tony

He laughed "Jen after what you said to them I don't think they will even talk about it with each other. I had forgotten how scary you can be" He told her his tone light and teasing but at the same time giving her the assurance she needed.

She raised her eyebrows and him and looked up innocently at him with wide eyes "What do you mean I can be scary Jethro?"

"Remember what happened when you hadn't had coffee for a day and what you said to Tony?" He reminded her

She hit him "That wasn't my fault I hadn't had any coffee all day and Tony shouldn't have been anywhere near Ziva's desk anyway" She told him

He rolled his eyes knowing that she could keep on fighting with him for hours if he let her.

She yawned and streched her arms up untill they were snuggly around his neck he looked down at her "Maybe you should get some sleep Jen" He told her gently knowing if he pushed to hard she would refuse straight away even though it was clear she needed it.

"Only if you come with me" She told him

He nodded and let her lead him up the stairs past their scattered clothes and into her bedroom.

"Go to sleep Jen" He told her smiling down at her and kissing her forehead gently

"What about you arn't you going to sleep to or are you just going to watch me while I sleep Jethro?"

"No Jen, I'm...i'm" He said struggling to think of an explaintion knowing she wouldn't sleep if she knew he wouldn't

"You gona make sure the bed bugs don't all of a sudden attack us?" She teased him remembering the look of horror on his face when Abby and Tony had been discussing the latest horror movie they had been to where bed bugs has killed people or something.

"Go to sleep Jen" He told her wrapping his arms around her she smiled and breathed in his smell as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

**The End.**

_**XxXx**_

_**My next oneshot series of NCIS episodes from season 3-5 will be up soon, I have written the first three and am working on some more. If anyone has a episode they want me to do please let me know cause I need more! So far I have;**_

_**Honor Code**_

_**Jeopardy**_

_**Sharif Returns**_

_**Boxed In**_

_**Lost and Found **_

_**Blowback**_

_**Bury you dead **_


End file.
